The present invention relates to stacking cylindrical containers and in particular to a stacking ring.
One gallon cans, for example paint cans, are sold and shipped in huge numbers. The cans are generally stacked several cans high in several rows and columns. Stacking rings are commonly attached to the tops of the cans to stabilize the stacks of cans. A recess in the bottom of the cans must be manually aligned to correctly engage the stacking rings. Any irregularities in the recess may make it difficult to correctly engage the bottom recess with the alignment rings, and the stacked cans may move sufficiently to lose stability and fall, potentially damaging the cans, releasing liquid in the cans. Proper alignment of the cans may be difficult and require additional time increasing shipping costs.